


Do you want to have a quickie?

by Pootin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, inspired by a prompt I once saw, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: She'd probably just misheard her, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Chaeyoung nodded her head along to the beat of the song playing out of her speakers in her room. Her desk was covered in lined sheets of paper, sentences and scribbles crammed onto them messily as she emptied her heart out into the lyrics. They flowed out of her brain through the tips of her fingers to adorn the otherwise boring pieces of paper with art.

She was too engrossed in the rhythm she’d found herself to notice a figure walk, or rather waddle, into the room.

“Hey Chaengie.”

The woman didn’t receive a response as her already quiet voice could barely be heard over the loud music. She walked over to the speakers and turned the volume down by a few notches. Chaeyoung finally noticed the older girl’s presence, she spun her head around until her eyes landed on her.

“Oh hey Mina! What’s up?” She asked, flashing her a toothy smile. Her hand continued to move, messily covering the paper with words only she’d be able to decipher later on.

“Do you want to have a quickie?”

Chaeyoung stopped writing.

Her hand froze mid sentence, perfectly still like a statue. Suddenly the room seemed a little bit hotter, a little bit smaller too.

Her heart hammered against her rib cage, her chest constricted painfully as her brain tried to deconstruct Mina’s words.

_She’d probably just misheard her, right?_

Chaeyoung chuckled nervously, her laughter high strung and on edge. She licked her lips before speaking.

“Sorry, come again?”

“A quickie.”

Chaeyoung opened her mouth. Then shut it. But her jaw fell open, she sat there gaping like a fish.

“A _quickie_?”  

“Yeah. Do you like them?” Mina continued, oblivious to Chaeyoung’s reactions.

“I-I well I mean, I’ve just never. I ha-haven’t like, um, tried it. Before?” Chaeyoung swallowed as the lump in her throat refused to disappear.

This felt so surreal.

Why was Mina asking her this so, so casually?

Sure, they currently had a ‘sexual tension’ kind of thing going on right now, but she hadn’t expected it to culminate like this. Maybe a sweet confession of their feelings underneath a wave of drifting autumnal leaves. Perhaps on the beach, in the cool shade of an umbrella, hot sand against their skin beneath the night sky.

“Wh-why are you asking me this now.” Chaeyoung stuttered through her sentence, the words stumbling out of her mouth.

“Ah well I just had one with the others. It was nice so I thought you might like to try it.” Mina said, looking off to the side shyly, “also the others told me to come get you, we saved you a slice.”

Chaeyoung nearly snapped the pencil she was holding in half. Her eyes narrowed as her ears selectively heard only the first half of what Mina was saying, completely glossing over the second part.

She grit her teeth together, was she dreaming right now? Did someone slip her some drugs whilst she wasn’t looking, and was she now as a result suffering from a hallucinatory, LSD induced nightmare? Was this all a prank being filmed by her friends?

Chaeyoung really wished she had Dahyun’s eerie, camera seeking abilities right now.

“You had a _what_ with _who_?”

“Hm?” Mina didn’t lift her eyes from the lyrics on the page. She loved to read Chaeyoung’s writing.

She didn’t see the way Chaeyoung’s eyebrows were furrowed, the barely contained jealousy burning in her eyes as they squinted slightly.

“Who did you have a, uh. A _quickie_ with?”

“It’s just Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Sana in the kitchen right now. Oh and Momo, she really is insatiable.” Mina giggled slightly at the memory of Momo wolfing down the pastry. That girl really ate everything and anything with no hesitation.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, was not laughing.

_Was this a joke? This had to be a fucking joke right._

“I don’t get how you’re being so, so level headed about this.” She said, laughing as she spoke making her sound a little bit hysterical.

“Chaeng, what are you talking about?” Mina said, utter confusion present in her voice. She didn’t know why Chaeyoung had gotten so weirdly annoyed all of a sudden. Did she really not like quiches that much? Maybe they meant something different to Chaeyoung, perhaps they were a special rite of passage for her. Was this some sort of cultural misunderstanding?

“Listen, Mina, I don’t care what it is you get up to in your personal life. I’m not here to judge you on that alright.” Chaeyoung spoke bitterly, spinning around in her chair to get back to her work.

“What? What are you on ab-“

“I didn’t even _know_ this was going on, but you know I support you in everything. It’s just, think about how I feel hearing this, you know?” Chaeyoung was gesticulating wildly. Her arms expressing what she couldn’t voice.

“Hearing what?”

“About your, your,” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, ” _sexual escapades_ with the other members, which I seriously wasn’t even aware of, by the way-“

“My what?!’ Mina cut her off.

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to keep that a secret but the world works in mysterious ways I guess-“

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s increasingly animated hands with hers and spun the chair around so she was facing her. Mina leaned down so she could look into the younger girl’s eyes.

“I don’t understand where this outburst has come from. Explain it to me, please?” Mina said in her gentle, calming voice and how. How on earth could Chaeyoung resist that voice, that face?

“You asked me if I wanted a quickie.” She said quietly, blushing slightly as she realised the close proximity between them.

“Yeah, a quickie!”

Mina released Chaeyoung’s hands and quickly grabbed her phone from her back pocket, tapping a couple of times on the screen she turned it around and suddenly everything in the world was right again.

_A **fucking** quiche._

“Mina. That’s a _quiche_.”

The Japanese girl stared hard at the selfie of her posing with a plate of quiche.

For a few seconds, Chaeyoung swore she could hear the gears in the other girl’s head moving.

“Ehhh?”

 

* * *

 

 

After an awkward explanation with a lot of blushing and wide eyed stares on Mina’s behalf, she finally understood exactly what she had been insinuating for the entirety of their conversation.

A moment of dead silence passed.

Then the taller woman stood up with more force than Chaeyoung was expecting.

“I am going to _kill_ them! I’m going to _**destroy**_ them I swear on every video game I own-”

Chaeyoung started laughing harder than she’d ever laughed before. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

“Th-This explains why they all looked so smug! And why they told me to ask you if you wanted some!” Mina raged on, a deep red blush making its way up to her ears.

Mina dropped onto the floor with a groan. She pulled her knees up to her face, and put her face in her palms.

She watched Chaeyoung wipe at her eyes through the gaps in her fingers.

“I’m sorry I put you through all of that, Chaeng.” She said, voice muffled by her hands.

“Don’t worry about it Minari. It was weird at first, like really weird, but totally worth it for your reaction.” She shot Mina a dimpled smile and stood up.

“Now, let’s go have some _quiche_ , shall we?” She asked with her arms outstretched, offering Mina some help getting up. Reluctantly Mina retracted her arms from her face and grabbed Chaeyoung’s hands.

She hauled herself up using the shorter girl as leverage, causing them to collide as the perpetual motion of the force exerted brought them face to face.

Mina could kiss her so easily. She just had to lean in. Lean in, in the same way Chaeyoung was right now.

_Oh shit._

Mina felt her eyes drift close and her lips pucker on their own.

The shorter girl leaned in all the way past Mina’s lips, past her jaw to her ear.

“Maybe we can have a quickie afterwards.”

She pulled back quickly, winked, and ran out of the room, laughing down the hallway of their dorms.

Mina’s face was as red as her jumper.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, feet sticking out to the sides.

_Just you wait Chaeyoung, I’m holding you to that._


	2. Understood

Chaeyoung collapsed onto her top bunk bed, the metal frame shaking with the sheer force she threw her body weight down with. 

“Hey! Watch it, you’re gonna break the bed and I am  _ not _ waking up as a two dimensional image.” Dahyun said angrily at the younger girl above her. 

Chaeyoung ignored her and wriggled around for a little bit more, then she pretended to loudly snore so she could drown out Dahyun’s voice. She only stopped once the irate older girl had threatened to chuck a metal water bottle at her. She stayed still, trying to relax her muscles and focused on whatever the two below her were talking about.

Tzuyu and Dahyun’s muted conversation sounded like a lullaby to Chaeyoung, the soft background noise dragging her further into a deeper, drowsier state of mind. She would’ve fallen asleep with no hopes of waking if it weren’t for the interruption. She felt the bunk bed move as Dahyun clumsily got off her bed, and heard the door open as Tzuyu’s footsteps hit against the floor, fading down the hallway.

“Hey tiger,” Dahyun hauled herself onto the steps of the bunk bed, “Don’t you want dinner?”

“Mhm, I’ll be there in a minute.” She replied, raising a floppy arm and waving it in a vague motion.

“Don’t be too late.” Dahyun said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Chaeyoung shut her eyes and buried herself further into her warm blankets. They’d had a busy day as usual, photo shoots and fanmeets with extended practice to top it off. Her exhaustion overpowered her hunger and she slowly felt herself drift off into a blissful nap. She was so close to entering her dreamland. 

Unfortunately for her, the door to the bedroom opened again, bringing her back to reality. 

“Ugh, Dahyub, I saib I woulb be oub later.” She spoke into her pillow, her words muffled by the fabric. She turned her head to the side to talk to her friend. 

To her surprise it wasn’t Dahyun, but rather Mina who popped her head into view. 

“Hey Chae, you feeling tired?” 

“Oh, Mina unnie, I wasn’t expecting you.”

The older girl started her ascent to the top bunk, carefully placing her feet on the metal rungs so she wouldn’t slip. 

Chaeyoung felt the bed dip slightly as Mina sat at the foot of her bed. 

“Just came to make sure you were doing okay.”

“I’m feeling better now that you’re here.” Chaeyoung knew it was cheesy, but if cheesy lines were all it took to see Mina’s beautiful smile, she’d say nothing else for the rest of her life. The older girl crawled up the length of the bed and flopped down next to Chaeyoung, who shuffled over to give her more space.

Mina rolled on her side to look at Chaeyoung, she wasn’t too phased by how close she was to her, having kissed her multiple times into their newly formed relationship. One that had taken off not too long after the, well, incident.

“Are you just tired, or do you want to talk about something?” Mina asked kindly, her fingers pushing Chaeyoung’s hair behind her ears, lightly falling to trace her jawline.

Chaeyoung sighed deeply, trying to release the tension in her muscles, “I’m just worn out, and a little bit stressed.”

“Oh Chaeng,” She placed her hand on her shoulder, let it slide down her arm and rubbed gently, “It’ll be okay.”

“I guess we’re all pretty much feeling like this, huh.”

Mina huffed, “Pretty much. We need a break. Or even a spa day would be nice.”

“That would be heavenly. It’s like my whole body is so tense right now, I can’t relax properly.” Chaeyoung moved her arms stiffly, acting like she couldn’t move. Mina giggled lightly at her antics. She thought about her girlfriend’s words.

Mina hummed as the cogs in her head began to turn. Should she say it? It would be bold, straightforward, it would take their relationship further.

But to be honest, it wasn’t anything she hadn't said before.

“I know a good way to,  _ unwind _ .” She murmured, slowly bringing her body closer to Chaeyoung as she spoke.

“I’m listening.” Chaeyoung’s eyes flicked downwards.

Mina licked her lips in anticipation and leant in close to the side of Chaeyoung’s face, her breath hot against the shell of her ear.

“Do you want to have a quickie?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , that’s so good.” Chaeyoung moaned, “Oh my god, Mina.”

“Y-yeah?” Mina bit her bottom lip, looking at the other girl shyly through her lashes, “You like that?”

“Yes!” Chaeyoung screwed her eyes shut as her eyebrows knit together in pleasure, “This is the best quiche I’ve ever had in my entire life!” She said, digging back into her dinner, humming in appreciation of the taste through mouthfuls. The two were sat opposite each other on the floor of the maknae line’s room, away from the rest of the group who were in the living room. 

Mina had snuck into the kitchen to retrieve a few slices of the quiche and brought it back for them both to snack on. Her brilliant idea to,  _ unwind _ , was of course, to eat. Although she had been teasing Chaeyoung with the whole ‘quickie’ line, she hadn’t expected to end up in a situation that seemed a little bit too close to that.

“Ah, Chaeng, why are you, um, making those noises?” Mina was starting to feel a little bit hot.

“Hm?” Chaeyoung looked at Mina with her innocent doe eyes, “What noises?”

“N-nothing. Nevermind.” She stuck her fork back into her slice with more force than was needed. She was just being dirty minded and didn’t want to make Chaeyoung feel uncomfortable by asking her questions like that. She didn’t know if the other girl was ready for that yet.

Chaeyoung on the other hand was fully aware of what Mina was hinting at. She continued to make obscene noises, conscious of the effect she was having on the squirming girl opposite her. It was just  _ too _ easy to tease her girlfriend. With the rest of the gang preoccupied with stuffing themselves full of food, and the drama playing on the TV in the living room, this was the perfect opportunity for Chaeyoung to see how far she could push her.

“Your fingers are so,  _ so _ good.” Chaeyoung spoke in a husky voice, and Mina definitely wasn’t imagining the seductive tone now.

“Ex-Excuse me?” She blinked a few times, looking adorably aroused and taken aback at the same time.

“I’ve never had anyone else’s homemade quiche before, but yours are probably the tastiest.” Chaeyoung winked, “Your fingers are like magic.”

Mina had made a few quiches ever since Chaeyoung had expressed her love for the food. She wanted nothing more than to see the other girl happy and content, so obviously she’d offered to make them occasionally, whenever they had what little free time available.

Chaeyoung picked up a piece off her plate with her hands, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, and decided she’d had enough of messing with Mina. She was getting impatient, and there was no doubt that the older girl was feeling frustrated.

“Oops, got some on my fingers.” She said whilst holding eye contact with Mina. She slowly licked the remnants of the food off her pointer finger, before inserting the digit into her mouth and sucking. All the while Mina grew more and more visibly agitated. Her grip on her cutlery tightening.

Chaeyoung slowly slid her finger out of her mouth, her lips pursed around it. Her eyes were half lidded, practically begging for Mina to just take her there and then.

“Get over here now.” Mina growled out,  _ finally _ snapping. 

“Took you long enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jihyo turned around when she noticed the pair walk into the sitting room, “What’ve you guys been doing? Dahyun said you two would join us for dinner but you didn’t show up.”

She only glanced at them, returning her eyes back to her phone screen after acknowledging their presence, so she didn’t notice Mina’s unusually disheveled hair, or the poorly hidden hickey on Chaeyoung’s neck.

“We, well we were just having, a quiche!” Chaeyoung said trying to seem composed, and Mina was thankful for her inspired, quick thinking. 

Nayeon looked up from the floor where she had collapsed after a poor attempt at yoga. She immediately scanned the state they were both in, and came to the only logical conclusion her brain could form. She sat up with an almost superhuman amount of speed, and narrowed her eyes, looking at the way they both still had a faint hint of red on their cheeks. Surveying their appearance once more, she couldn’t help the sly smirk that came over her face.

“Did you guys fu-”

“NO!”

“NO!"

 

From that day onwards, quiches were banned from the Twice household.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed?! Sorry to let any of you who wanted, ahem, details down...but hopefully my next fic will make up for it ;)
> 
> Expect much, MUCH more from me in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this prompt I once saw ages ago and thought it'd be pretty funny to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and it made you at least smirk! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
